<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【星昴】有罪 by halfcigarette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383227">【星昴】有罪</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfcigarette/pseuds/halfcigarette'>halfcigarette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Babylon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfcigarette/pseuds/halfcigarette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>！！！！！超级超级预警！！！！！<br/>过激禁忌+反伦理道德+反宗教，充满了可能会让人生理心理双重不适的内容，非常阴暗压抑病娇，对有些人来说可能全篇都是雷，所以，还请谨慎点开。<br/>原作背景架空，无阴阳师能力设定，25星x16昴，有原创女性角色，为昴流的非亲生姐姐，然后有星和姐姐的内容。</p><p>我自己知道这不是一个令人愉快的故事，而且请不要带着正常的道德观念来看。写文的初衷只是一个实验性的尝试，尝试一种暗黑阴翳的风格。最后还是决定po出来，只是当做一个自己的记录，请看到的朋友随缘。</p><p>另外，最近东巴文艺复兴，可能有些新入坑的伙伴，这里再申明一遍，请不要带着正常的道德观念来看，哪怕星昴在我的文里再ooc，我也是发自内心的爱着并且尊重这两个角色，还有文中的星昴也是相爱的。</p><p>最后还想再多说一句，我认为对于星昴而言，无论是双双狗带还是双宿双飞都是he，只有不爱才是be。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【星昴】有罪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>几度 嘘をつけば地狱に落ちられる<br/>
杀意がたなびくなら 爱は有罪なのに<br/>
——《有罪》</p><p> </p><p>那是一个春风沉醉的夜晚，我穿着条纹睡衣准备入睡的时候敲门声响了，连续不断一声接着一声，清晰的都能把撒旦从地狱中吵醒。我打开门，看到昴流哭的整张漂亮的脸蛋都皱在一起，在他的脚边，倒着一个稍胖的中年男人，眼睛里插着一把油画刀。他脸上血迹斑斑，身上的衣服破破烂烂，看样子是昴流一路拖着他到这里来的。<br/>
星史郎，他，他勒我的脖子，我以为自己快要死了，就用油画刀捅了他……<br/>
星史郎，帮帮我，我，我杀人了……<br/>
天知道这个瘦不拉几的少年是怎么拖得动一个成年男人走到这里来的，路上有没有别人看到这一幕，不过我已经不想去管了。我把昴流搂进怀里，亲吻着他糊满鼻涕眼泪的脸，安慰他。他的脖子上有一道深深的淤痕，穿着宽松短裤的细瘦大腿上也布满了青青紫紫的指印，是这个男人掐的，这个该死的男人。<br/>
昴流，不用怕，我们只要像当年一样……<br/>
我们在树底下挖个坑，把他埋起来。</p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>在我的鬓角长出第一根白发那天，昴流敲响了我家的门。<br/>
开门后我发现外面一个人都没有，直到低下头，才看到一个约莫八九岁左右的男孩子，穿着海军服风格的蓝色上衣和白色短裤，手里捧着一只翅膀折断的鸟。我站在门口挡住了客厅里的灯光，像一个从地狱爬出来的魔鬼一般，浑身散发着腥臭味，卷发被血弄湿后一绺一绺沾在脸上，镜片上也喷了一层细密的血珠，白衬衫上泼泼洒洒全是大朵大朵黑红的图案，双手还在不断往下滴着鲜血，这些血都不是我的。敲门声响起的时候我正蹲在浴室里肢解尸体，本来不想去开门的，可那声音一直响个不停，就像早晨孜孜不倦喊我起床的闹钟，如果不去按停就会响到地老天荒，来不及洗手的我只好满手鲜血的去开门。<br/>
这只鸟受伤了，你可以治好它么？<br/>
他抬起头对我说话，我看到他有一双绿色的眼睛，像那种叫做绿幽灵的水晶。<br/>
我接过那只鸟，一只纯白的鸽子，翅膀折断掉在地上后应该还被路过的人踩了几脚，现在洁白的羽毛变得肮脏不堪，黄色的喙里不断扑出血沫，已经治不好了。<br/>
于是我将鸟扔在地上，抬起脚，毫不犹豫地踏了上去。<br/>
治好了，它再也不会疼了。<br/>
他像是吓傻了一样呆在那里一动不动，直到我沾满血的手摸了摸他圆圆的脸蛋。<br/>
他紧紧盯着我的手，然后慢慢抬起头，看着我的脸。<br/>
呐，后面院子里有棵樱花树，你可以去树底下挖个坑，把它埋起来。</p><p>我没有给他工具，他小小的身子蹲在树底下费劲的用手指刨了一个浅浅的坑，我看到他把鸽子埋在里面的时候，脸上滑落两行泪水，把上面沾的泥土和血冲的乱七八糟。明明脸蛋变得更脏了，却衬得他整个人洁净无垢。<br/>
干的不错，这棵树明年开花的时候一定会比过去还要鲜艳，你知道为什么吗？<br/>
他瞪着绿色的大眼睛迷茫的看着我，我不知道他到底能不能听懂我说的话。<br/>
因为树下埋着的都是尸体啊，那些被我杀了的人，他们都在树下埋着……世界上没有任何一种植物比樱花更加邪恶，靠吸收别人的血液来获得养分……<br/>
我滔滔不绝地说着，精神越来越亢奋。明年开花的时候你要记得来这里看，因为这里面也有你的一份功劳了，这只鸟是你杀死的。<br/>
不，我没有，不是我杀的……不是……<br/>
他像是才想起怎么说话一样，急忙否认我的赏花邀请。<br/>
就是你杀的，是你把它带来这里的，等待它的就只有死亡的命运。你帮我埋了它，你是我的帮凶，而我们，是共犯。<br/>
我蹲下来，托起他的下巴，亲吻了他的嘴唇。</p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>尽管离第一次见面已经过去了七年，但我还是一眼就认出了面前这个少年就是曾经在我家后院的樱花树下埋葬鸽子的孩子。<br/>
他坐在我对面的就诊椅上，绿幽灵一般的眼睛因为高烧而泛红，眼角也带着汪汪的水汽。即便是坐着，也可以看出他的身材十分瘦小，肩膀和胯甚至比女孩子还要窄。我用耳温枪给他测体温的时候看到他的后脖颈上有一块淤痕，里面带着一圈细小的红色齿印，明显是被牙咬的。我让他撩起上衣用听诊器听肺啰音的时候，看到他的前胸后背上除了大片的青紫，还有一些深红的印记，是连我这个成年人看到都会觉得脸红的欢爱痕迹。还有从他那过于宽松的短裤里伸出来的两条又白又瘦的腿，红肿的指印一直延伸到最隐秘的地方。<br/>
从他身上的这些痕迹里，我可以推测出面前少年的身体在昨晚是如何被使用的，以及，他是为什么发烧的。<br/>
下次性交后记得要及时清理里面的精液，否则留在身体里很容易发炎导致发烧。<br/>
我戴着口罩，用故作平静的语气一边说一边在电脑上输入注意事项和用药剂量，我看到他登记的名字，写作昴流，今年十六岁。<br/>
我猜他已经不记得我了，毕竟七年前见面的地点是我家而不是诊所，而且那时我全身上下沾满了血迹，并不能看清我的容貌。我对他说，你的身体发育似乎比实际年龄要晚一些，不应该这么早就进行性生活。<br/>
他就那么静静坐在那里，既不觉得羞耻也不反驳我，只是用没有什么起伏的音调对我说，昨天晚上回家的时候遇到了抢劫的混混，我身上的钱都被抢走了。<br/>
我没有钱付诊疗费，医生。<br/>
他微微张开双腿，抬起绿幽灵一样的眸子对我说，医生，我没有钱，所以只能用别的东西来支付了。</p><p>原本普通的诊疗变成了我坐在椅子上享受着昴流用口交支付治疗费的反向服务，因为发烧的缘故，他的口腔里格外湿热，黏膜紧紧包裹着我的性器，但作为一名卖身者，他的技术却又烂到无以复加。你还要我教你怎么口交么？我揪着他脑后的头发用力向自己的腿间按下去，你应该用舌头卷着我的肉棒从下往上舔，然后包裹着顶端吸它，就像小时候舔冰棒那样。他却抬起头恶狠狠地瞪着我，那眼神里充满了愤恨不甘和不解，我猜他大概是小时候没有吃过冰棒，那就只好让我用一种更粗暴的方式现场教学吧。<br/>
相比于他的年龄，他的身体发育真的过于瘦弱了，红润的小嘴甚至包裹不住我的尺寸，涎水顺着露了一半在外面的阴茎滴滴答答的流出来。我看着他红润的小嘴，那张我曾经亲吻过的小嘴在之后还含过其他人的性器，一种前所未有的嫉妒混着和愤怒从身体里苏醒。我用力拽着他的头发狠狠将阴茎插进他的咽喉，那里特别的窄和热，即便是毫无技术也可以在多次抽插下让我爽到快速射精。<br/>
我堵住他的喉咙逼迫他全部咽下去，他被呛得咳嗽连连，绿眼睛里盛满了泪水，这种脆弱无辜的美胜过任何一幅世界名画。<br/>
他擦了擦脸上的眼泪和口水，用沙哑的嗓音对我说，你这个混蛋，我早晚要杀了你。</p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>可惜卖身少年并没有杀掉混蛋医生，反而更加频繁的出入我的诊所。<br/>
他摆出截石位躺在诊疗椅上，我帮他清理出后穴里残留的精液，就像在帮他做人流手术。<br/>
你至少应该买盒避孕套，我对他说。<br/>
不需要把钱浪费在这种地方，我是男的，又不会怀孕，况且……<br/>
他似乎迟疑了一下，还是说了出来，我在练习临摹高更的画，画材很贵，我需要钱，不戴套的价钱是戴套的两倍，换了你你要怎么做。<br/>
我会考虑再多做一份兼职。我把手套摘下来扔进废物桶，我的诊所很忙，也许需要一个助理。<br/>
是真的助理么，还只是说你要我陪你上床。<br/>
他坐起来，双腿敞开，深粉色的性器周围只有稀疏的几根耻毛。<br/>
你的技术烂的要死，跟我上床我还真看不上。</p><p>我是个医生，除了日常接诊一些头痛脑热的小毛病外，更多的时候是作为密医工作。怀孕流产的未成年少女和妓女、得了隐疾的公众人物、黑帮斗殴的流血事件都需要我来处理，我说过我的诊所很忙，所以终于招了一个助理。<br/>
昴流消瘦的身子也穿了一件白大褂外套，长的都快要拖到地上了，看上去有点滑稽可笑，也许粉色的护士服才更适合他，说不定那些买春的人会为此付更多的钱。<br/>
这样你就有闲钱买避孕套了。<br/>
我一边把一个装着打下来的胎儿的盘子递给昴流一边对他说着刚才突然得到的灵感，他脸上的表情则是恨不得把那个死胎塞进我嘴里一样。<br/>
星史郎，我操你妈，你真是个魔鬼。<br/>
那可有点难啊，十五岁的时候我就把我妈杀了，就算她转世投胎今年也不过才十岁，你要想操她的话可是触犯了奸淫幼女罪。<br/>
况且，你真的知道怎么操别人么？<br/>
他恶狠狠地瞪着我，只会这种最没用的威胁。他把死胎像厨余垃圾一样倒进废料桶，带血的盘子哐当一声砸在我脑袋上，差点撞碎我的眼镜。<br/>
星史郎，帮人堕胎是会下地狱的你知道么。<br/>
说得好，我就算在地狱里也会继续帮那些妓女堕胎和治疗性病。<br/>
他想不出更恶劣的语言来反击我，无力地靠着墙滑坐到地上，开始抽我的烟。<br/>
我以为你真的是个医生，做你的助理也可以帮助别人，结果被你骗了。<br/>
昴流君，你听说过一句话么，医生也是屠夫的一种。</p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>昴流跪倒在浴室里，抱着马桶不停地呕吐哭泣，口中还一直喃喃自语，我杀人了，我不会得到主的宽恕，我一定会下地狱，下地狱……<br/>
没想到你这样竟然还是基督徒。我蹲在他身后一边切割着被他杀死的男人一边说。<br/>
我把那具男尸身上的衣服鞋子全部扒光扔进炉火里烧掉，然后像拖一头死猪一样拖进浴室。本来死人和死猪就没什么分别，猪肉尚且还能变成餐桌上的食物，而死人则毫无价值，埋在樱花树下提供养分才是他们最好的归宿。<br/>
我在浴室地板上铺了一层防水布，举起手术刀，像切西瓜一样从他颈下的胸骨上凹一刀切进去，然后一直切到腹下，那切口也像西瓜上的裂口一样光滑平整，身体里的脂肪露出耀眼的金黄色，里面还均匀地分布着小红点。我要尽量多破坏一些他的皮肤，脂肪才能更快地流出来，像泥浆一样流进下水道。接着在他胸筋交间处两边切断软骨，将左右胸膛打开，于是心脏和肺便暴露出来，而埋在腹部的胃、肝、肾和肠子也在脂肪流尽后图穷匕见。我找来一个桶，把他的肠子拉出来，把他所有的内脏都扔进桶里，这样等会倒在树下的时候才不会泼泼洒洒弄的满地都是。<br/>
剩下来的工作就比较简单而且更趋近于体力活，我用骨锯锯断他的四肢关节，一截一截整齐的码在防水布上，最后则是头颅和躯干。我看到在他僵硬的尸体上依旧勃起的性器，想到它是怎样插进昴流那娇嫩的后穴中，在最接近高潮的瞬间被剥夺了生命，不禁也兴奋起来，于是拔出依旧插在他眼睛里的油画刀，狠狠捅烂了他的睾丸。</p><p>昴流，昴流，我的好孩子，没事了。<br/>
我一把抓过仍然抱着马桶哭泣发抖的昴流，把他身上沾满血迹的衣服尽数剥下来，连同我的衣服一起全部扔进了浴缸，再倒上整包的玉米淀粉和小苏打。<br/>
昴流，我们身上全是杀人毁尸灭迹的罪证，所以要脱下来洗干净。<br/>
我打开花洒从上到下冲洗着他的身体，将那些血迹和呕吐物一起冲进下水道，我们的脚下是堆叠在一起的尸块，而鲜血像飞起的裙摆一样在水中旋转出一朵朵美丽的图案，跳起愉快的华尔兹转着圈离开浴室的束缚去往更广阔的地方。<br/>
我将他压在墙上，抬起他的一条腿，从下到上狠狠贯穿他的身体。没有润滑剂，不过我们身上都沾满了滑腻的血和脂肪，虽然有点恶心，但没有什么比这些更合适的了，因为我们都是活在污浊烂泥中的人。我们在尸山血海中做爱，没有什么是比这腐朽腥臭的气味更合适的催情剂，我用力在他滚烫紧致的肠道中翻搅着，感觉几乎要将他的肠子顶破。他闭着眼睛，发出迷途羔羊一般的哀鸣，挂在我手臂上的小腿突然绷紧，在我射进他身体里的时候他那发育未完全的阴茎同时也吐出一股浓浓的精液。<br/>
昴流，我的好孩子，再夹紧一点，不要让我们的罪证流出来。</p><p>我们在樱花树下挖了一个坑，将那些尸块埋起来，连同我们的罪证一起埋起来。<br/>
昴流像是月光下的幽灵一样苍白纤弱，裹着对他而言过于宽大的睡衣站在一旁瑟瑟发抖。我用铲子压紧最后一抔土，他突然伸手紧紧抱住了我，星史郎，我们会一起下地狱的对吧。<br/>
不会的，我转身摸了摸他的脸，因为我们已经身在地狱里了。</p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>黑暗中昴流躺在我身边，因为初次杀人而变得神经亢奋，滔滔不绝喋喋不休，颠三倒四的讲述着他的生平经历，就像无人收听的午夜电台节目。而我则因为分尸和掩埋耗费了大量的体力，浑身上下累得要死，骨头都要散架一般，千斤重的眼皮搭胧着，意识变得迷迷糊糊，可能他说十句话我才听清楚一句。<br/>
我不知道我的父母是谁，自打有记忆起我就生活在一所教会孤儿院里。<br/>
修女让我们天天祈祷，跟我们说神爱世人，可孤儿院里都是一群没有人爱的小孩，我们是不被祝福的人，我们活在上帝的光芒照不到的烂泥里，每天的愿望仅仅是能吃饱饭和不挨打。<br/>
修女说是因为我的出生就是父母从亚当和夏娃那里继承的原罪，我们生来就是有罪的，所以我必须不停的祈祷，活着就必须赎罪，以求死后能够升入天堂。<br/>
可我不明白，我的出生有什么错呢，我又不是自己要求被生下来的。<br/>
修女说的天堂太遥远了，我连想象都做不到，我只希望能吃饱饭，有人可以对我好。</p><p>孤儿院里就没有一个对你好的人么？我在半梦半醒之间问他。<br/>
有一个人，一个大姐姐，只有她对我好。<br/>
别人都说我们看上去像亲姐弟，因为她也有一对绿色的眼睛，这在日本可不常见。也许我们真的有血缘关系也说不定，可是谁又知道，反正我们都是被父母抛弃的孩子，像垃圾一样被扫进那间孤儿院。<br/>
她特别厉害，平时大家只能喝粥吃咸菜的时候，她甚至可以弄到奶糖和小圆面包，然后三更半夜叫醒我让我偷偷吃掉，我不知道她是如何做到的。有时候看到她的手臂和腿上有青紫的淤痕，我就摸着那些淤痕问她痛不痛，她突然抱着我就哭了，我害怕是自己把她弄痛了，我就说姐姐不要哭，我帮你吹吹你就不痛了。<br/>
在我九岁那年，姐姐十六岁，所有年满十六岁的孩子都要离开孤儿院去自谋生路。<br/>
姐姐离开后的一天，因为我半夜偷跑了出去，回去的时候被他们抓住带到了孤儿院的负责人那里，一个年过半百的老头，也许是神父还是什么的，鬼知道，反正是个恶心透顶的人。他说了许多我听不懂的话，说之前因为有姐姐一直保护我，现在姐姐走了，终于轮到我了。我不明白那是什么意思，直到他脱下我的裤子。后来他在我的口袋里装了一些奶糖和小圆面包，但我一点也不想吃，我只觉得恶心。<br/>
其实你早就不能上天堂了，基督教是不允许鸡奸的。我摸着昴流的下身迷迷糊糊的说。</p><p>他突然一咕噜爬起来，低下头含住我的性器开始卖力的舔弄。在做我助理的第一天，我买了一根奶油冰棒给他，让他不准用牙咬吃完这根冰棒，他像我之前教他做的一样，用舌头卷着冰棒从下往上舔，然后包裹着顶端吸它，直到乳白色的液体融化在他的嘴里。<br/>
他咽下口中的液体后舔了舔嘴角，仿佛在回味什么珍馐美馔。我才不想死后下地狱，要是教会可以收赎罪券的话，就算卖淫我也要支付这笔钱。<br/>
你不是已经在卖淫了么？射精后我好像突然变清醒了，见鬼，本来可以幸福的入眠，现在却要被迫收听昴流这个深夜电台里蹩脚的情感夜话节目。<br/>
卖身，鸡奸，还杀人，随便拉一条出来都够让你下地狱了。昴流君，告诉我，你为什么要画画。<br/>
你连饭都吃不饱，却幻想着要当画家，甚至不惜出卖身体购买画材，我的大艺术家，思特里克兰德，你就是画到死也成不了高更的。可是你知道么，高更在到了塔希提岛之后，把性病传染给了那些无辜的当地女人，你说他是会上天堂还是下地狱？<br/>
他低着头一言不发，也许是被高更的性病传闻所震慑到。我伸手摸了摸他的脸，这一切本来并不是他的错，而是一开始就错了，所以一定是上帝的错。</p><p>昴流君，让我教你吧，你需要堕落的更彻底一点，这样等到最后的审判降临的时候，你可以跪在上帝面前帮他口交，说不定他也会破例让你升入天堂的。<br/>
星史郎，你真的一点也不害怕么？他在黑暗里瞪大眼睛咒骂我，消瘦的胸膛剧烈的上下起伏着。你也跟同性性交，帮别人堕胎，杀人分尸，竟然还亵渎上帝，你毫无敬畏之心，简直就是行走人间的魔鬼。你才是真正有罪的人，下地狱都不足以诅咒你。<br/>
我扶着他的腰示意他跨坐在我身上，坚硬的性器抵着他湿润的穴口。昴流君，帮我口交你都会湿，这副身体简直比索多玛的男妓还要淫荡，你就不要妄想着上什么天堂了，跟我一起在地狱的烂泥里沉沦吧。这世界上多的是上帝祝福不到的地方，这世界上从来就没有什么救世主，所以你要学会做自己的神。</p><p>我亲吻他，从他的眼睛开始，一路向下，亲吻他的脖颈、锁骨和胸膛，像个最虔诚的信徒抚摸主的雕像一样抚摸着他的身体。从七年前我第一次见到那双绿幽灵一般的眼睛开始，我就想将他整个人据为己有。他原本是纯洁无瑕的天使，可惜遇见了我，就像当初那只鸟一样折断翅膀，在尘土中被人践踏，染上一身的肮脏和污浊。但是即便如此，即便他的身体被鲜血和污泥弄脏，他还是洁净无垢的，他无法做自己的神，但他一早就是我的神明。<br/>
他是我的信仰，是我灵魂深处的渴望。<br/>
他咬紧了嘴唇不让呻吟声漏出来，做着最后徒劳无功的抵抗。我箍着他的细腰狠狠往下按，让性器进入到一个前所未有的深度，如果他是女人，那我就已经插进了他的子宫里。昴流君，你以为帮别人堕胎就要下地狱，实际上我们真的是在帮助他们，帮助那些无辜的胎儿，既然世人一出生就带着原罪，那么永远不会出生的孩子才是最幸福的孩子，因为他们是无罪的。<br/>
要是你父亲没有射在你母亲的子宫里，那么你也就不用来到这个世界上赎罪了。</p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>在十八岁那年，我将精液射进了一个女孩的子宫里。<br/>
她可能只有十六岁吧，我不知道也不关心，她只是一个在居酒屋打工的女招待，长得不是特别漂亮，唯独一双绿色的眼睛算是亮点，这在日本人里可不常见。说起来，她的眼睛和昴流的还真有几分相像，但就容貌来说还是昴流更为绮丽。<br/>
我那时念高三，每天晚上都去她工作的那间居酒屋吃饭喝酒，一来二去的算是混熟了，就时不时让她来我家里解决一下生理需求，再给她一点零花钱。有一天她在我家看到一本高更的画册，她说这些塔希提岛的女人可真美，能把她们画的这么美的画家一定是个充满了爱的人。我对此嗤之以鼻，跟她说要是喜欢的话就把画册送给她。<br/>
星史郎，我把画册送给我弟弟了，他特别喜欢。<br/>
好，我漫不经心的回答，一边用力在她身上发泄着。<br/>
星史郎，明天我们去看电影吧。<br/>
好，我亲吻她绿色的眼睛。<br/>
星史郎，平安夜我们去教堂听唱诗班唱诗吧。<br/>
好，我揉搓着她的乳房，她的双乳间悬着一枚十字架的吊坠。<br/>
星史郎，周末你可以陪我去孤儿院看我弟弟么。<br/>
我愣了一下，忘记抽出自己的性器，结果射进了她里面。<br/>
我坐起来点了一支烟，对她说，不行，周末我要在家复习升学考试。<br/>
星史郎，我好像怀孕了。<br/>
她最后一次来我家，眼泪汪汪的说。</p><p>星史郎，我们结婚吧，我们把孩子生下来。<br/>
我从来没有结婚的打算，我对她说，我不可能跟你结婚，就算你生下这个孩子，我们也没有抚养他的能力，最后你还是要把他扔在孤儿院门口，再次重复着你的命运。<br/>
那，那我还能怎么办？<br/>
你应该趁早把它打下来。<br/>
可是不行啊，我未婚先孕，没有医院会帮我做流产手术的。<br/>
你是想让我动手帮你把孩子弄出来么？<br/>
星史郎，求你帮帮我吧，求你了，未婚先孕加上堕胎，我一定会下地狱的。<br/>
别怕，不会的。我终于弯下腰亲吻了她鬓边的头发，这只是一个意外，它还不是个孩子，在你的肚子里都还没有成型，它只是个不被祝福的玩意，只要弄出来就好了。<br/>
我在厨房找里到一个铁质的晾衣架，带钩子的那一头可以伸进去把那玩意弄出来。<br/>
星史郎，我会死么？<br/>
她浑身颤抖着握紧我的手，是没有任何温度的冰冰凉，是已经死去的身体没有任何温度。<br/>
不会的，因为我们拯救了一个未出生的胎儿，他不该带着原罪来到这个世上。我反握住她冰凉的手，我们是在做一件善事，是在为我们自己赎罪。<br/>
铁钩子伸进去再拉出来，我举着衣架到灯光下仔细查看，上面挂着一些丝丝缕缕的纤维状血肉，还垂着一个圆圆的指甲盖般大小的东西，也许那玩意就是我们的孩子。</p><p>好了好了，问题解决了，你不用害怕了。<br/>
可她却没有回答我的话，我低下头，才发现她的身下已经流了好大一滩血。她的面容跟死人一样灰白，脑袋无力地垂在一旁，就像是折断了翅膀的鸟。<br/>
我蹲下来推了推她的肩膀，喊她的名字，可是没有任何反应，她大约真的已经死了。<br/>
一个都不能称之为是我的恋人的女孩子，和我有过一个孩子的女孩子，悄无声息的死在了我家的浴室里。她和我们的孩子一样，都是被我亲手弄死的。<br/>
我盯着浴室镜子里自己惨白的脸，发现鬓角竟已长出了第一根白发。<br/>
我深吸一口气，想到后院里的那棵樱花树。<br/>
我应该在树下挖一个坑，把她埋起来。</p><p>我在浴室的地板上铺了一层防水布，用手术刀和骨锯分解她的身体，当分解到头颅时，我看到她纤细的脖子上还挂着一条十字架的吊坠，活像是来自上帝的嘲讽，于是伸手扯了下来。<br/>
这时敲门声响了。<br/>
我正忙着肢解尸体，本来不想去开门的，可那声音一直响个不停，就像早晨孜孜不倦喊我起床的闹钟，如果不去按停就会响到地老天荒，我只好满手鲜血的去开门，甚至忘记自己手上还攥着那条十字架的吊坠。</p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>星史郎，你还想听听我姐姐的事么？昴流坐在我身上上下起伏着，双手从我的胸口慢慢挪到脖子上，我迷迷糊糊的又想睡觉了。<br/>
你说吧，但我有点困了，可以闭着眼睛听么。<br/>
她离开孤儿院以后找到了一家居酒屋打工，因此认识了一个经常去消费的男孩子，她说那是她男朋友。她说他对她很好，很温柔，会给她零用钱，还会陪她看电影去教堂听唱诗班唱诗。她送了我一本高更的画册，说是男朋友送她的。她说她特别喜欢画册里那些塔希提岛的女人，于是我也开始练习着临摹那些画，希望自己有一天可以送她一幅画，画里是我最爱的姐姐，比高更笔下的女人还要美。<br/>
可是有一天她眼睛哭的红红的来孤儿院看我，她说她怀孕了，要去找她男朋友商量该怎么办。我并不懂怀孕是什么，只隐隐约约觉得是不好的事情，因为她又哭了，就像之前在孤儿院的夜晚一样。她临走前给了我一个地址，说这是她男朋友家，如果今后有困难也可以去找她男朋友帮忙。她走了以后我一直心神不宁，于是偷跑出去，一路问着人找那个地址。我在半路上捡到一只翅膀折断的鸟，等找到他家的时候，我忘记问他姐姐的事情却问他能不能治好那只鸟。<br/>
我觉得这个故事听上去隐隐约约有点耳熟，也许这个世界上多的是不幸的故事在重复上演吧。<br/>
那他帮你治好那只鸟了么？<br/>
没有，他把鸟踩死了，还伸手摸了我的脸。不过你知道我看到什么了么，我看到了他满手的鲜血，手里还攥着姐姐脖子上的十字架吊坠。</p><p>昴流环住我脖子的手开始收紧用力，我的呼吸变得困难起来，思维却异常清晰。我才想起来自己好像从来没有告诉过昴流我家的地址，他又是怎么拖着尸体找到这里来的。<br/>
星史郎，你这个魔鬼，我要杀了你。<br/>
他手上的力气越来越大，突然我体验到了绝无仅有的高潮瞬间。清醒和迷幻交织在一起，好像看到了大天使们吹响着天国的号角在我面前舞蹈，他们的翅膀扇动着卷起纷纷扬扬的大雪，落在身上时才看清楚那些竟是羽毛，可是我抓不住那些羽毛，它们一碰到我的身体就开始燃烧，接着化成了灰，我想自己一定和撒旦一样浑身上下都燃烧着来自地狱的火焰吧。那火焰越烧越旺，我像是被推进了焚尸炉里一样越来越热，皮肉从内部开始膨胀想要爆炸。<br/>
我似乎陷入了七年前的噩梦里，梦里响彻婴儿的哭声，哭喊自己为什么要带着罪孽出生在世上。我这时才意识到，根本就没有什么天使的羽毛，那些在我面前飘舞着的不过是浴室里四下飞溅的鲜血，鲜血从昴流姐姐的身下流出来，从被昴流拖来的那个男人胸膛喷射出来。在我用手术刀扎进他的胸口时我就明白，他的身体尚有余温，他的心脏还在跳动，可我还是毫不犹豫地切开他的胸骨掏出他的心脏。只因为是昴流带他来了这里，等待他的就只有死亡的命运，我们一起掩埋了那些罪证，我们是共犯。</p><p>一阵大风吹过，院子里的樱花树窸窸窣窣的响，漫天飞舞的花瓣像大雪一样覆盖在我的胸口上，比我的灵魂还要轻。<br/>
就在我以为自己会永远闭上眼睛的时候，昴流松开了手。<br/>
他伏在我的胸口放声大哭，星史郎，我已经把自己的灵魂献给魔鬼了。</p><p>我再一次射进昴流炙热的身体里，永远不用担心他会因此怀孕，所以我们的结合才是最纯净的，不会带来任何罪孽。<br/>
让天堂见鬼去吧，让所有的祈祷、弥撒和赎罪券通通见鬼去吧，哪怕此后的每天都要接受来自地狱烈火煎熬的审判，我也会抱紧昴流的身体让他跟着我一起继续沉沦下去。<br/>
昴流，我的好孩子，再夹紧一点，不要让我们的罪证流出来。</p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>星史郎，其实我知道自己早就没有上天堂的资格，不是因为卖身或者杀人什么的，而是因为我自愿堕入地狱。<br/>
在七年前我第一次找到你家的时候，我就知道是你杀了我的姐姐，但是我什么都没说，我装作什么都不知道。<br/>
我因为半夜偷跑出来被他们抓住的时候，一开始也许只是一顿毒打就结束了，是我自己要求去见神父的，其实我早就知道姐姐的那些奶糖和面包是怎么得来的，但是我什么都没说，我装作什么都不知道。<br/>
我对自己说画材很贵，所以需要出卖身体赚钱，只是为了画一幅最美的画送给姐姐，似乎这样看起来自己就是圣洁的，可我知道我不是。但是我究竟为什么要这么做，到底是为了好玩还是无聊，或者是因为身在地狱的我已经没有任何希望，我是真的不知道。<br/>
我确实是生来就有罪的人，我才是那个没有敬畏之心的人，我才是那个亵渎上帝的人，但是我不想祈祷，我也不想要什么赎罪券，我只想要你，星史郎。</p><p>世人都认为是亨伯特引诱了洛丽塔，可其实他才是被引诱的那一个。<br/>
我一早就明白这个道理，所以我才说昴流是我的神明，是我的信仰，是我灵魂深处的渴望。</p><p>昴流君，请你继续画画吧，你会成为一个真正的画家的。<br/>
不如我们去塔希提吧，其实去那里很容易，东京就有直飞的航班。我们去那里度蜜月好了，连带着你姐姐的那份一起，我们去高更生活过的地方，去画那里的漂亮女人。<br/>
不要，我不要画那些女人，我从来没有觉得她们漂亮，只是姐姐喜欢，我才骗她说我也喜欢。星史郎，不如让我画你吧，你可以脱光了躺在沙滩上让我画，我要把你的画像铺满整座海岛。<br/>
行，没问题，昴流君，你想要怎么样都行，我都听你的。</p><p>我们本不该出生在这世上，所以这一定是上帝的错，才让我们带着罪孽活着。<br/>
我们自己放弃了上天堂的资格，所以只能继续在地狱里沉沦。就让我们继续活在这污浊烂泥里吧，就让我们这样拥抱在一起，在地狱里跳起欢快的华尔兹吧。</p><p>——全文完——</p><p> </p><p>备注：<br/>
星史郎在浴室肢解尸体那段描写参考了作家余华的小说《现实一种》。</p><p>终于还是嚯嚯了昴流的角色歌《有罪》，一直想以这个名字写篇文的，所以这篇就当做是站在星的角度写给昴流的情书吧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>